guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Culture d'Afanasievo
Culture d'Afanasievo thumb|260px|Princesse de l'Altaï (plateau d'Ukok).thumb|260px|Les rites funéraires près d'un kourgane se ressemblent en Eurasie et en Scandinavie.thumb|260px|Encensoir de la culture Afanasyevskaya (RIA Novosti).thumb|250px|“Loulan”, momie Tokharienne rousse de Xinjuang.Le nom de la culture d'Afanasievo vient du nom du village de Afanasjeva Gora, dans la Sibérie méridionale, le bassin du Ienisseï et de celui des montagnes Afanasyevskaya. C'est une culture chalcolithique, indo-européenne, dans l'Altaï et le bassin de Khakassko-Minusinskaya, datant de 3300 D.W. Anthony, Two IE phylogenies, three PIE migrations, and four kinds of steppe pastoralism, The Journal of Language Relationship, vol. 9 (2013), pp. 1-21. -2469 avant l'ère chrétienne S. Svyatko. New Radiocarbon Dates and a Review of the Chronology of Prehistoric Populations from the Minusinsk Basin, Southern Siberia, Russia. Radiocarbon 2009.. D'un point de vue archéologique, elle dure de l'age du cuivre au début de l'âge du bronze. Marija Gimbutas divise la culture kourgane en quatre stades et identifie trois vagues d'expansions : * Cultures kourgane I et II, entre -4400 et -3400 : culture de Sredny Stog * Culture kourgane III, entre -3500 et -2900 : Culture de Cucuteni-Trypillia * Culture kourgane IV, au III millénaire : Culture Yamna Marija Gimbutas, The First Wave of Eurasian Steppe Pastoralists into Copper Age Europe, J. Indo-European Studies, no 5, 1977, p. 277 et suiv. . La Culture d'Afanasievo succède à la Culture kourgane IV, du III millénaire, dite Culture Yamna. Toutes les cultures des kourganes sont d'abord localisées au niveau de l'Ukraine. La culture d'Afanasievo, située près de l'Altaï, représente une étape de sa marche vers l'Est. Les ancêtres des Samoyèdes - des Asiates - sont probablement au cours du III millénaire avant l'ère chrétienne leurs voisins Numerals: Comparative-etymological Analyses of Numeral Systems and Their Implications : Saharan, Nubian, Egyptian, Berber, Kartvelian, Uralic, Altaic and Indo-European Languages, Volume 322 de Filozofická Fakulta: Opera Universitatis Masarykianae, Facultas Philosophica, Masarykova Univerzita Brno, 1999. . Par contre la culture d'Afanasievo ne disparaît pas vers -2200 submergée par une culture est-asiatique dite d'Okunievo, du Minoussinsk, comme il est parfois indiqué. D'ailleurs cette culture est antérieure à la culture indo-européenne d'Afanasievo Encyclopedia of Indo-European Culture. . Sur les rives du fleuve Ienisseï, en particulier dans le bassin Minoussinsk, la métallurgie progresse. Les recherches sur les objets témoignent de l'existence de trois principales cultures qui souvent se chevauchent: Afanasievo, Andronovo et Karassouk... mais surtout se succèdent. Les porteurs de la culture d'Afanasievo disposent d'une nouvelle invention: le char de guerre léger à deux roues, tiré par des chevaux qui sont dressés pour les tracter. Ils fabriquent aussi des armes en bronze. Ces avantages expliquent sûrement leur expansion fulgurante. Durant le II millénaire avant l'ère chrétienne, la culture d'Andronovo, au nord de la mer Caspienne, qui succède à la culture d'Afanasievo, domine une grande partie de l'Asie centrale, notamment la totalité du Kazakhstan, et de la Sibérie méridionale. La civilisation d'Afanasievo dans le bassin de l'Ienisseï, au nord de l'Altaï, s'étend au sud-est et donne naissance à la culture de Keremchi, en Dzoungarie, laquelle à son tour est à l'origine de celle de Qäwrighul dans le Xinjiang . Cette dernière est à l'origine de celle des Agni-Koutchéens ou Arśi-Kuči, plus connus sous le nom de Tokhariens. Ils pénètrent dans l'ouest du bassin du Tarim. Cette idée de James Mallory comme quoi les proto-Tokhariens sont des descendants du peuple de la Culture d'Afanasievo est confirmée par la découverte de momies très anciennes, de types indo-européens, lors de fouilles à partir de 1970, certaines datant de -2000, dans le bassin du Tarim Dialogues d'histoire ancienne, Volume 166, Annales littéraires de l'Université de Besançon, CNRS, Institut des sciences et techniques de l'Antiquité Besançon, Presses Univ. Franche-Comté 1998. . Les populations la Culture d'Afanasievo parlent deux langues indo-européennes, apparentées à celles des habitants du bassin du Tarim , encore utilisées vers la fin du Ier millénaire de notre ère. Bernard Sergent écrit que les Arśi-Kuči se sont installés dans la région du Tarim bien avant que ne commence l'expansion vers l'Asie, en provenance des mêmes régions européennes, des locuteurs des langues indo-iraniennes Bernard Sergent, Dialogues d'histoire ancienne, 1998, Volume 24, Numéro 24-1, pp. 7-40. . thumb|center|400px|R1b est l'haplogroupe le plus courant en Europe occidentale. Les stades précédents . thumb|left|400px|Liens entre d'autres cultures contemporaines.thumb|left|259px|Famille et poteries de la Culture des Catacombes.Kurgan est le turc terme pour un tumulus. Ce sont des monticules de terre et de pierres posées sur une tombe dans le contexte de l'Europe orientale et de l'Asie centrale, sans oublier ceux d'Anatolie. Les kourganes sont construits du Chalcolithique au Moyen-Âge, avec de vieilles traditions encore actives dans le sud de la Sibérie et l'Asie centrale. Les cultures des kourganes sont divisées en différentes sous-cultures. Une pléthore de noms de lieux incluent le mot Kurgan''du lac Baïkal à la mer Noire . L'hypothèse Kurgan postule que les proto-Indo-Européens sont à l'origine de la culture ''Kurgan de la mer Noire et le Caucase et l'ouest de l'Oural. Elle est introduite par Marija Gimbutas en 1956 et combine les données de l'archéologie avec celles de la linguistique afin de localiser le foyer origine des proto-indo-européens Marija Gimbutas, The First Wave of Eurasian Steppe Pastoralists into Copper Age Europe, J. Indo-European Studies, no 5, 1977, p. 277 et suiv. . Cette hypothèse a de fortes répercussions sur les études indo-européennes. Elle suppose une expansion progressive de la culture kourgane depuis son bassin originel des régions du Dniepr et de la Volga (première moitié du quatrième millénaire avant notre ère), jusqu'à embrasser la totalité de la steppe pontique (première moitié du troisième millénaire avant notre ère). Des preuves archéologiques et linguistiques place la patrie des Indo-européenS dans la région Nord du Pont. Les membres d'un groupe indo-européen (la culture Yamnaya) migrent par la suite vers les montagnes de l'Altaï occidentales, où ils sont identifiables comme la culture Afanasievo. La Culture d'Afanasievo . Afanasjeva Gora . thumb|260px|Vallée de l'Iénisseï au sortir de l'Altaï.Il y a des sites en Sibérie, datant de vers -22.000/-16.000 ans, où la population produit des outils très semblables à ceux des Européens. Les techniques de l'Aurignacien sont semblables aux outils provenant de sites de Buret et de Malte. En ce qui concerne le Gravettien les principaux sites de cette époque sont Tomskaya, Shestakovo, Atchinskaya, Taratchikha, Afanasjeva Gora, Shlenka, Novoselovo, Primorsk, Krasny Jar. Pour la période - 16.000/-15.000 ans le village de Afanasjeva Gora est encore cité LISITSIN, N.F., The Middle Late Palaeolithic in Siberia, Rossijskaâ arheologiâ, Moskva : Nauka 1996. . Peut-on y voir un lien avec la Culture d'Afanasievo que l'on retrouve à Afanasjeva Gora, après la migration après 3500 avant l'ère chrétienne. La longue marche . Après 3500 avant l'ère chrétienne, une partie de la population vivant dans les steppes de la Volga à l'Oural décide de marcher vers l'est. Les historiens ne savent pas pourquoi ils font ce trek de 2.000 km à travers les steppes kazakhs jusqu'aux montagnes de l'Altaï The Horse, the Wheel, and Language: How Bronze-Age Riders from the Eurasian Steppes Shaped the Modern World, David W. Anthony, Princeton University Press, 2009. . La culture d'Afanasievo est intrusive dans la région de l'Altaï. Elle amène avec elle certains animaux domestiqués, des objets en métal, des poteries et des rites funéraires venant de la région entre la Volga et l'Oural. Cette migration est lente. Les Indo-Européens introduisent aussi l'équitation dans les steppes du nord du Kazakhstan The Horse, the Wheel, and Language: How Bronze-Age Riders from the Eurasian Steppes Shaped the Modern World, David W. Anthony, Princeton University Press, 2009. . Sépultures . thumb|left|260px|Reconstitution sépulture afanasjevo.Le village proto-historique de Afanasjeva Gora est situé dans le bassin du Ienisseï, où est fouillée une nécropole de la culture d'Afanasievo. Il est près du village actuel de Bateni et tire son nom de cette de la culture(Afanasjevo) l'une des principales cultures des steppes de Sibérie, situés autour du troisième millénaire. C., dont les manifestations remontent à la Ienisseï et à « l'Altaï . Les découvertes archéologiques ont trait à l'aménagement mobilier funéraire, mis en lumière par le cimetière (qui est la plus riche découverte près du mont Afanasjevo avec sépultures placées dans des enceintes circulaires construites avec des dalles de pierre): peinture à la poterie qui trouve des correspondances avec la production de Suse et Khwarizm et petits ornements en cuivre. Cette culture, qui suit celle de microlithic Kelteminar et ce qui va arriver à Andronovo , une période coïncide avec l'une des dernières étapes du Néolithique de Sibérie (la documentation la plus complète attestée dans la région du lac Baïkal, sur les rives de la rivière Angara) a appelé, selon une subdivision chronologique, étape Kitoj, à un moment où la Chine commence à rayonner vers Shang que représentation particulière bestial, si caractéristique de la figuration Iran monde, qui deviendra emblématique de l'expression « art des steppes Cette section montre également la reconstruction de l'enterrement de la culture archéologique Afanasiev. Il comprend le squelette d'une femme qui a été enterré avec des articles ménagers. C'est - deux récipient en céramique, Whetstone (outil de pierre pour aiguiser couteaux). L'inhumation se construit comme suit. Dans la fosse creusée mettre le cadavre avec les objets qui devaient être utile dans l'au-delà. Érigé au-dessus d'une motte de terre ou de la pierre, en fonction du terrain. une structure d'enfouissement appelé le monticule. Nommé pour un lieu de sépulture au Mont Afanasievo près du village de Bateni dans l'Oblast autonome Khakass. Contrairement à la population mongoloïde environnant, les tribus de la culture Afanasievo étaient du type dit paléo-européenne. Établissements et lieux de sépulture de la Afanasievo de culture ont été préservées. Les cimetières sont marquées en surface par des cercles en dalles de pierre; Ils ont été remplacés par des tumulus également avait cercles de pierres. Simple, multiple, et plus sépultures sont rarement rencontrés à deux lits, avec aucune indication de l'inégalité des biens. La population de la famille Afanasievo de culture était probablement à l'élevage et l'agriculture. Des outils ont été fabriqués à partir de pierres principalement, bien que le cuivre, l'argent, et de la métallurgie de l'or étaient connus. Céramique compris,, bateaux à fond rond et sphérique à fond plat en forme d'oeuf et encensoirs (petits bols sur un plateau). Images de faucons et des figures humaines masqués sur les masques funéraires ressemblent dalles gravées sur des stèles de la culture Karassouk et fournir des preuves d'une Afanasievo de continuité évidente entre elle et la culture Kiselev, S. V. Drevniaia istoriia luzhnoi Sibiri, ed.. Moscow, 1951 et Istoriia Sibiri s drevneishikh vremen do nashikh dnei, vol. 1. Leningrad, 1968. . La Grande Encyclopédie soviétique, 3e édition (1970-1979). © 2010 The Gale Group, Inc. thumb|center|398px|Reconstitution de l'enterrement d'une femme du temps de la culture d'Afanasevio thumb|left|262px|Bol en bois, III millénaire avant J.-C. (RIA Novosti).La culture d'Afanasievo a également dominé militairement l'ouest de la Mongolie, le nord du Xinjiang, l'Est et le centre du Kazakhstan, avec des connexions ou des extensions au Tadjikistan et dans la région de la mer d'Aral. Ceux-ci créent une culture dite des kourganes d'après la forme de leurs sépultures. Une partie d'entre eux migre durant le IV millénaire avant Jésus-Christ de la Russie du sud jusqu'en Sibérie méridionale, sur le cours moyen de l'Ienisseï. Ils y fondent la culture d'Afanasievo, qui subsiste durant tout le III millénaire avant Jésus-Christ. La société . thumb|left|260px|Un Kourgane de la culture afanasievo.left|thumb|260px|La Culture d'Afanasievo est guerrière.La Culture d'Afanasievo, comme les autres cultures proto-indo-européennes, se caractérise par une économie surtout pastorale. L'économie consiste en l'élevage de bovins, de moutons, de chèvres et de chevaux, complétée par la chasse. L'agriculture est peu développée et ses techniques primitives. D'une grande importance à l'attribution chronologique et culturelle sont les trouvailles d'objets en métal, forgé de cuivre pur, qui est caractéristique de la culture de Afanasievo, où parfois couteaux, poinçons, lance, bracelets et boucles d'oreilles sont identiques à ceux de la la culture d'Andronovo The Prehistory of the Silk Road, Encounters with Asia, Elena Efimovna Kuzʹmina, Victor H. Mair, University of Pennsylvania Press, 2008. . Communautés du Néolithique dans le sud de la Sibérie vivant autour du cours supérieur de la rivière Ob et du Ienisseï pendant le début du III millénaire avant Jésus-Christ Concise Oxford Dictionary of Archaeology, Oxford Paperback référence, Timothy Darvill, Édition 2, Oxford University Press, 2008.. L'habitat est dispersé, de petits villages et des châteaux-forts, de grandes maisons rectangulaires Nouvelle école, n°49, Alain de Benoist, Les indo-européens, Editions du labyrinthe 1997, p.36. . La culture est surtout connu grâce à ses sépultures qui comprennent généralement des groupes de kourganes, chacun jusqu'à 12 m de diamètre avec une bordure en pierre et couvrant une fosse fosse centrale contenant plusieurs inhumations. La poterie est peu décorative et suggère des contacts avec la Culture de Kelteminar des bords de la Mer d'Aral ou de la Caspienne Concise Oxford Dictionary of Archaeology, Oxford Paperback référence, Timothy Darvill, Édition 2, Oxford University Press, 2008.. La religion consiste en des sacrifices de chevaux, le culte du feu, un Panthéon dominé par des dieux célestes et des divinités du Tonnerre Nouvelle école, n°49, Alain de Benoist, Les Indo-européens, Editions du labyrinthe 1997, p.36. . Au niveau des mariages l'endogamie est fréquente et outre les mariages entre cousins il existence un réseau d'allégeances et de dépendances réciproques. Les familles sont divisées en clans et en tribus. Il existe un système de chefferies, une hiérarchie plaçant au sommet des prêtres-magiciens et à la base un ensemble de producteurs-éleveurs de bestiaux et de chevaux. Les cultures des kourganes sont patriarcales, hiérarchisées et guerrières. Elles sont fondées sur des dieux virils et guerriers. Les cultures des kourganes, comme les autres cultures indo-européennes, glorifient l'épée Nouvelle école, n°49, Alain de Benoist, Les Indo-européens, Editions du labyrinthe 1997, p.36. . Le site de Zhukov . thumb|left|Reconstitution scientifique russe d'un visage.Le site de Zhukov, ayant appartenu à des groupes de populations Afanasievo, est daté de la transition entre le 4e et le 3e millénaire est situé le long de la rive gauche de la rivière Zeravchan entre les villages de Tugaï et de Zhukov, à 16 km à l'est de Samarkand. Une structure formant une enceinte arrondie d’environ 5 m de diamètre, formée de pierres et de galets de plusieurs rangs horizontaux. L’espace interne est occupé par quelques pierres et artefacts, notamment une grande pierre disposée verticalement. Deux bûchers, creusés dans le sol (0,8-0,9 m de diamètre et 0,2-0,25 m de profondeur) avec un remplissage de charbons et de petits os de faune ont été trouvés sur une ligne N.E.-S.E.. Le complexe découvert à Zhukov représente une synthèse complexe de diverses sources culturelles dont la principale concerne les traditions Afanasievo de Sibérie du sud (type de structure, la plupart de la céramique et certains artefacts), mêlées ici à des éléments de la culture néolithique de Kel’teminar (céramique de type Ljavljakan et artefacts). Il faut par ailleurs noter que la présence de céramique, de perles et de pointes de flèches en silex comparables aux mêmes objets découverts dans le niveau II de Sarazm. Ce site constitue ainsi un des témoignages les plus anciens en Asie centrale méridionale des échanges établis entre des populations autochtones et des populations ayant immigré vers le Sud. Mais le reste de l’Asie centrale méridionale semble également touché par ce phénomène d’apparition de populations issues des régions septentrionales, puisque plusieurs tessons de céramiques de type Afanasievo auraient été recueillis dans le delta du Murghab ÉLISE LUNEAU, L’ÂGE DU BRONZE FINAL EN ASIE CENTRALE MÉRIDIONALE (1750-1500/1450 AVANT N.E.): LA FIN DE LA CIVILISATION DE L'OXUS, UNIVERSITÉ PARIS 1 -PANTHÉON-SORBONNE 27 NOVEMBRE 2010 . la Culture de la région de la mer d'Aral et Caspienne. La Culture Afanasievo a été remplacé par la culture Andronovo au milieu II millénaire avant Jésus-Christ. Le char à deux roues . thumb|left|260px|Propagation historique du char (Dbachmann WC).Les premiers vrais chars sont connus dans les kourganes, datant de la fin du III millénaire avant Jésus-Christ, de la culture eurasienne Sintashta-Petrovka en Russie et au Kazakhstan moderne. Cette culture est au moins partiellement dérivé de la culture Yemna antérieure. Les chars sépultures Sintashta-Petrovka ont des roues modernes par rapport à beaucoup de chars d'époques postérieures. La culture Andronovo au cours des prochains siècles va propager le char à travers les steppes de l'Oural et en Chine. Les chars vont apparaître au début de la mythologie indo-iranienne. Ils sont également très présents chez les Hindoue et la mythologie perse. La plupart des dieux appartenant à leurs panthéons sont représentés montés sur un attelage. Le mot sanskrit pour char est Ratha, dérivé du pluriel ret-h du mot proto-indo-européen rot-o (roue), que l'on retrouve également en latin et dans les langues germaniques, celtiques ou de la Baltique. Le cheval de guerre . thumb|left|260px|Bloc sur l'Akhal-Teke.Contrairement à des légendes le cheval de Przewalski n'est pas la monture des premiers cavaliers. Il n'est jamais été domestiqué par l'homme. Il en est de même pour la domestication du cheval. L'élever pour la viande n'en fait pas un monture ou un cheval d'attelage. La domestication du cheval est effectuée dès le V millénaire avant Jésus-Christ par les Proto-Indo-Européens. Les seules preuves de l'utilisation précoce du cheval comme moyen de transport, pour la guerre ou le travail se retrouvent uniquement dans des sépultures des steppes eurasiennes (de l'Ukraine au Kazakhstan) vers - 4000 avant notre ère [http://www.sciencemag.org/content/323/5919/1332.abstract?sid=d021eb55-bcbd-4ebd-9eca-145ce25969b0 The Earliest Horse Harnessing and Milking. Retrieved 2010-12-27] . L’Akhal-Teke descend directement du cheval Turkoman, dont les vestiges archéologiques datés de l’époque des Scythes sont régulièrement découverts dans les tombeaux des montagnes de l’Altaï. Le Turkoman va donner naissance à plusieurs races de chevaux Clémence Fugain, L'Akhal-Téké, un cheval mythique, Cheval magazine, n° 474, mai 2011. . Georges Dumézil écrit : : Pour une raison non définie, grâce à la supériorité que constituaient le cheval de guerre et le char à deux roues, ils se sont répandus dans toutes les directions Georges Dumézil, Entretiens avec Didier Eribon, Gallimard 1987, p.110. . Tokhariens et Iraniens . Tokhariens thumb|left|400px|Répartition de l'haplogroupe R1b en Eurasie et au sud de cette région.R1b est l'haplogroupe le plus courant en Europe occidentale, atteignant plus de 80% de la population en Irlande, les Highlands écossais, à l'ouest du Pays de Galles, la frange atlantique de la France, le Pays basque et la Catalogne. Notes et références . Catégorie:Scythians Catégorie:Chine Catégorie:Histoire